


Лицом и ладонями

by ji_tera



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Avoiding dealing with grief, M/M, Norns being Norns, The Braid, avoiding dealing with issues in general, frankly Reynir's braid is the main character, haircare, hairdressing salon, hurt-comfort, it is very special and Onni can't let it perish, not gonna talk to you nope
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Экипаж котанка вернулся в Муру, Рейнир получил задание сидеть с детьми, Онни убедился, что наяву лес не вырастишь, а тройняшки Вестерстрём наконец нашли, с кем поиграть в парикмахерскую.





	Лицом и ладонями

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок Lady_hella. С днём рождения.

В малой гостиной премерзко скрежетала ножками перетаскиваемая мебель, грохотали упавшие со стола предметы, возбуждённо верещали дети. Анна протопотала вверх по лестнице, судя по звуку, поскользнулась на ступеньке и саданулась коленом, но не заревела. Спустя пару секунд хлопнула дверь родительской спальни, топот возобновился, становясь теперь громче и громче. Выглянувшему из кухни Онни девочка помахала каминными щипцами и понеслась дальше. Заранее попросивший политического убежища на шкафу Боссе на всякий случай подобрал под себя хвост.

Чехарда понемногу стихла, сменившись гомоном на четыре голоса: три детских и один мужской. Свистящие, спотыкающиеся всполохи исландского вспыхивали посреди визгливой белиберды на шведском, прорываясь сквозь хлюпанье мыльной воды в тазу, сквозь болото мыслей, сквозь решимость не обращать никакого внимания. Онни уговорил сам себя: это только потому, что он различает знакомые слова.

Он почти закончил с посудой, когда в кухне появился Суне и попросил пить. Вместо того, чтобы выдуть воду и умчаться к остальным, оставив стакан на столе, как тройняшки делали обычно, он крутанулся на пятке и поспешил обратно в гостиную. Игнорировать подозрительную активность становилось всё труднее.

Обсушивая тряпицей последние тарелки, Онни тщетно перебирал в уме, что ещё нужно срочно сделать в доме. Где угодно, кроме гостиной, откуда волнами вываливались детский гвалт, взрывы смеха и безнадёжно тонущие в них взволнованные просьбы. Хаугрейзс... Хаур? Смутно знакомое слово плескалось в потоке речи, словно блестящая на солнце рыбка, притягивало внимание. Онни буднично пожурил себя за посредственный исландский. Спохватился и напомнил сам себе, что через несколько дней он возьмёт Лалли, уедет в Кеуруу, и чужой язык больше никогда ему не пригодится.

Всего несколько дней, неделя максимум, пока участники экспедиции отчитываются перед всеми инстанциями и пишут развёрнутые комментарии к добытым артефактам, — и можно будет оставить всё позади. Всего неделя игры в прятки с гражданским, которого пока не отправили домой — вдруг потребуются и его показания, — а чтоб не мешался под ногами, оставили присматривать за тройняшками. 

Хаур?.. Что-то простое. Хаур. В памяти всплыли видения из сна — прячущаяся в багряных листьях коса, липнущие к губам волосы, тонкие, как осенние паутинки. Онни потряс головой, чтобы избавиться от непрошенных воспоминаний, но застыл на месте, неловко запрокинув голову. Hár. Точно, тройняшки предвкушали игру в парикмахерскую с той же секунды, как увидели новую няньку.

Брошенная наугад ветошь спланировала на пол. Онни сам не заметил, как преодолел коридор в полдома и оказался в проёме малой гостиной, превращённой теперь в импровизированную пыточную. Среди развалов заколочек, резинок, булавок, проволоки и лент на полу сидел Рейнир, спиной к двери. Над ним реяли три маленьких чайки. Они словно вили гнездо — подбирали пряди, скручивали, переплетали, заворачивая узелки так ловко, как могут только детские пальчики. И закрепляли получившиеся сложные конструкции блестящими заколками.

Волосы у Рейнира были такие длинные, что детям приходилось отступить на пару шагов, скользя ладонями вдоль медной пряди, чтобы найти её конец. Старый хрыч Тронд будто напророчил — поглощённые делом, три маленьких существа и впрямь были похожи на норн, пропускающих между пальцев бесценную пряжу. 

Онни так и остался стоять, будто на границе света от костра. Рука самовольно сжалась на подоле свитера, но вместо покалывания шерсти по коже струилась холодком дорожка: от излучины большого и указательного пальцев через всю ладонь к запястью. За мозоли цеплялись фантомные волосы — прохладные, чуть волнистые после косы, такие тонкие. Такие прочные — стоит намотать на руку, и превращаются в путы. 

Понукаемый детьми, Рейнир послушно наклонял голову то влево, то вправо, и только ворковал тихонько, когда те дёргали слишком сильно. Струящаяся масса волос разделялась на пряди и сливалась снова, приоткрывая то припорошенную веснушками щёку, то ухо, то полоску кожи на шее, спускающуюся за ворот свитера. Память услужливо подсказывала, что ниже, чуть-чуть ниже угловатого изгиба плеча, тоже была россыпь веснушек, словно рыжина волос осыпалась между лопаток пыльцой. 

Онни смотрел, завороженный, не в силах ни подойти ближе, ни уйти. Очнулся он от натужного чавкающего звука, с которым раскрылись портновские ножницы. Правое ухо заныло.

— Анна!

После долгого молчания горло вытолкнуло звук, больше похожий на глухое уханье. Тройняшки боязливо обернулись, Рейнир выпрямился так резко, что возведённая на его голове конструкция осыпалась по плечам, застучали по полу шпильки и заколки. Спина подрагивала, словно он хотел повернуться и всеми силами тянул себя в обратную сторону. Спустя пару мгновений напряжённые лопатки расслабились, Рейнир снова уселся, глядя строго перед собой. Онни был доволен, что его просьбу так прилежно исполняли, — и не был.

Объясняясь жестами, Онни заставил детей отдать ножницы, потом нашёл себе стул и подтащил его к стене. Он на личном опыте успел убедиться, что маленькие норны были ничуть не милосерднее тех, что, по верованиям западных стран, решали судьбы. Самого Рейнира было ничуть не жаль, но стоило представить, как опадают из-под лезвий послушные пряди — и подгибались колени. Из всех катастроф мира хотя бы эту он мог предотвратить.

За следующие пару часов коллекция отобранных предметов под его стулом пополнилась спичками, рыболовными крючками, паяльником и банкой с остатками масляной краски. Отбирать гуашь он не стал, и теперь потрескавшиеся разводы на лице Суне забавно контрастировали с рыжими прядями, которыми тот укрылся во сне. Там, где зелёные ладошки сжимали недоплетённую косичку, волосы слиплись в бурые сосульки, словно на них запеклась кровь. Анна уснула на руках у Рейнира под успокаивающее воркование на чужом языке. Хокан сдался последним, отложив в сторону проволоку, которую использовал вместо ленты, сказал что-то, подражая манерам матери, и свернулся клубочком, примостив голову Рейниру на бедро. Спать этот ребёнок учился, видимо, у Боссе.

Мерно тикали часы в прихожей; за пределами комнаты журчал в своём русле поток времени, милостиво обтекая её стены. Дети спали. Рейнир легонько раскачивался, баюкая Анну. Онни старательно не думал о том, что у Туури — когда та ещё носила косы, — была почти такая же лента, белая с красной нитью. А в Кеуруу сестра подстриглась, и ему так и не пришлось учиться толком заплетать волосы.

Тихо-тихо, чтобы не потревожить лакуну, Онни встал, расцепил по одному пальчики в зелёных разводах, поднял Суне на руки и отнёс в детскую. Потом Хокана. Не отрывая глаз от детского личика, забрал Анну. Возвращаясь, он взял с туалетного столика в комнате Лалли и ещё одного Вестерстрёма деревянный гребень с редкими зубьями, набрал в кухне воды в миску. Время так и не потревожило гостиную. Рейнир сидел на усыпанном импровизированными парикмахерскими принадлежностями полу и безуспешно пытался вытащить заколки из паутины волос.

Онни опустился позади него. Миска глухо стукнула о паркет, звук взлетел под самый потолок, словно пузырь воздуха в стоячей воде, и растворился там. Заставив Рейнира отвести руки, Онни намочил тряпицу и принялся смывать краску с волос. Намокшие пряди становились тёмными, тяжёлыми, как тогда, в заливе его личного Саймаа. Замёрзший в ледяной озёрной воде Рейнир грозился воссоздать в своём убежище горячий источник и прижимался всем телом так, что потом пришлось лезть купаться ещё раз.

Вот отставлена в сторону почти чёрная вода, выпутаны все ленты и проволочки, обнаружены шпильки. Онни взялся за гребень. Прошёлся по самым кончикам. Потом на ладонь повыше. Медленно-медленно; тонкие и густые рыжие волосы распутывались неохотно, но на второй заход они уже скользили между деревянными зубьями, слегка волнистые и прохладные, словно вода в прогретом солнцем ручье. Не сдержавшись, Онни окунул в них пальцы, последний раз проверяя, не осталось ли узелков, поднялся ещё на ладонь выше. Прядь за прядью ложилась под руками аккуратно, волосок к волоску. Он расчёсывал острожно, как только мог; чтобы ни одного не уронить.

— Онни, — мягкий голос всколыхнул время, словно воду в чарке. — Онни, пожалуйста, выслу... 

Он положил руки на колени и взялся за гребень снова только после того, как убедился, что Рейнир понял условие и больше не попытается заговорить. Что бы сейчас ни было сказано, это будет либо то, что Онни не хочет сейчас слышать, либо то, что слушать не стоит совсем.

Онни давно уже не злился. По крайней мере на Рейнира. С той минуты, когда с трапа сошли только четверо, и на долгое, мучительно долгое мгновение ему показалось, что весь мир погрузился в тишину. Которую прорезало слово «карантин», и тогда руки двоюродного брата, терпеливо обнявшего его за плечи, снова обрели вес, а прижатая к щеке беловолосая макушка — запах раствора для санобработки.

Онни не злился. Онни боялся. Он был в ужасе и не собирался даже пытаться понять, от чего именно, только следовал проверенному временем методу: держался подальше от того, что его пугало. Только вот, как выяснилось, это держаться подальше от хищных монстров было просто. А от человека, которого хотелось обхватить руками и ногами, поместить в кокон из самого себя и никогда не отпускать — сложно. 

С каждым днём, проведённым под одной крышей, но в разных углах, энтузиазм Рейнира превращался в болезненную осторожность, а в зелёных глазах всё чаще сверкала острыми льдинками беспомощность. От этого становилось только страшнее. Но тем сильнее хотелось обнять Рейнира — живого, здорового, реального — и спрятать лицо в изгибе шеи, успокоить и себя, и его. Пусть только на мгновение. Прижаться к тёплой коже лицом и ладонями. 

По ссутуленным плечам рассыпались медные пряди — гладкие, поблёскивающие. Осталось всего ничего, ещё несколько раз пройтись гребнем от самой макушки, и пора будет покидать это убежище наяву. Напоследок Онни снова запустил пальцы в волосы, и Рейнир наклонил голову, подставляясь. Руки утонули в густых волосах, тёплая, тяжёлая голова аккуратно легла на ладонь.

— Онни, — Рейнир улыбался, безмятежно и счастливо. Он откинулся назад и положил голову на плечо, притёрся лбом к шее. Рука Онни, до того поддерживавшая его голову, скользнула вниз, остановившись на груди. — Онни, впусти меня. Сегодня ночью.

С каждым биением сердца под ладонью становилось всё яснее, что страх останется с ним на всю жизнь. И что его никогда не оставят с ним один на один.


End file.
